Subconsciousness
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Dia tidak ingin berkhianat, tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya lebih dari ini lagi/"Apa aku terlalu cepat hingga matamu tak menangkap kehadiranku, Ringo?" /KazuRingo/OoC


**Disclaimer : Ito Oogure**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama**

**Chara : ****Mikura Kazuma/Kazu & Ringo Noyamano**

**Warning : OoC, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**Subconsciousness**

**.**

**.**

Bukan dia ingin megkhianati Emily. Bukan karena itu. Dia hanya tidak bisa lagi membohongi perasaannya. Rasa sayangnya pada Ringo meski gadis itu tak pernah sadar bahwa dia selalu memandangnya, menganggapnya ada – lebih dalam dari pertemanan atau persahabatan teman sekolah, maupun sesama pengguna AT. Memposisikan diri sebagai lelaki dan menempatkan gadis itu sebagai perempuan. Menyadari raut sakit Ringo saat Ikki selalu mengabaikannya dan mementingkan Simca atau Kururu. Dia sangat memahami Ringo, melebihi siapapun. Karena dia tak pernah melepas pandangannya pada sang Crazy Apple meski da sampingnya Emily menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

Hanya Kazu yang memandang nanar senyum Ikki, selebrasi keunggulannya melawan Sora. Karena Ikki telah berjanji – dengan lantang, dan tak seorangpun tak tahu – pada Simca, bahwa setelah Turnamen selesai, akan ada kencan diantara mereka berdua. Hanya Kazu yang sadar, dalam senyum tipis Ringo, ada setitik raut kesedihan. Dan hanya Kazu yang tahu langkah Ringo yang berbalik memunggunggi Ikki, berjalan gontai meninggalkan kerumunan yang bersorak keras.

AT-nya bergetar pelan – menimbulkan suara yang teredam teriakan kemenangan yang masih bergema. Mengikuti Ringo. Meski Kazu sadar, Emily menyadari kepergiannya, menyadari siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, menyadari alasan kepergiannya.

Dia tahu dia egois. Tapi biarkan. Biarkan dia menghentikan tangis Ringo, kali ini. Setelah berkali-kali keraguan merantai langkahnya tuk menghampiri gadis itu saat tangisnya selalu pecah – di tempat yang selalu sama. Dia tahu. Selalu tahu yang terjadi pada gadis yang menyukai Ikki entah sejak kapan. Tapi dia tidak tahu, sejak kapan dunianya terpusat pada sosok berkacamata itu.

Desingan AT di kakinya terhenti. Menatap sendu punggung rapuh yang bergetar, terisak pelan.

Dulu, dia selalu memandangnya yang seperti ini tanpa mampu berbuat apapun. Terlalu sadar dia tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi Ringo – bahkan tuk sekedar meminjamkan pundaknya. Kini, dia akan memulainya – sesuatu yang dulu berakhir bahkan sebelum dia memulainya. Dia akan mencoba berada di sisi Ringo, meski tahu Ringo tak mengharap kehadirannya.

Langkahnya mantap meski tak menimbulkan suara. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya ketika jarak mereka tak begitu jauh. Meraih tubuh kecil yang tengah terduduk di ayunan taman tuk berada dalam dekapannya. Merasakan keterkejutan.

Tubuh ini begitu hangat, dan dia tak yakin bisa melepasnya "Ringo," hanya ucapan lirih.

"Ka-zu?" bibirnya terbuka di sela isakan tangis.

"Hn" Dia masih bisa merasakan getaran dapi punggung Ringo yang menempel erat di dadanya. Membuanya mengeratkan pelukan dan bergumam di telinga yang sangat dekat dengan bibirnya "Jangan menangis, lagi" hingga dia bisa merasakan wangi mawar yang menguar jelas, menggelitik indra penciumannya.

"A-a-aku…." Serak. Bahkan dia masih belum benar-benar mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya padamu, jika kau masih ingat. 'Dia' takkan pernah benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai perempuan – takkan pernah menyukaimu, dan hanya melihatmu sebagai adik yang harus dijaganya. Mungkin aku terdengar jahat, mengatakannya saat kondisimu seperti ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa _lagi_ melihatmu menangis. Tak ingin _lagi_, Ringo"

Isaknya bertambah keras. Dia sadar, ucapan Kazu memang benar. Menyakitkan, tapi memang sebuah kenyataan yang harus segera diyakininya. "Aku menyukai-nya, k-kau tahu – " Dan dia baru sadar, Kazu selalu melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

"Aku tahu, Ringo. Sangat tahu. Dan aku tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu"

"A-ku…." _tidak tahu itu._

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah tahu, jika aku tidak mengatakannya" Karena matamu hanya menangkap kepakan sayap Ikki.

"…."

"Apa aku terlalu cepat hingga matamu tak menangkap kehadiranku, Ringo?" entah kenapa sudut matanya yang terpejam menampilan butiran air. Kini tubuhnya yang bergetar, menggantikan Ringo yang hanya bisa terpaku – terlupa dengan tangisnya.

Tangannya yang semula terkulai di pangkuannya mulai terangkat, menggenggam lengan Kazu yang berada di depan dadanya, melingkari tubuhnya. Ringo tahu, rasa sakit jika eksistensi diri tak di anggap. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun, tepatnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ini, atau yang harus diperbuatnya. Hanya sentuhan dan remasan pelan yang dilakukan telapak tangannya. Hanya itu.

"Karena kau hanya tertarik dengan sayap Ikki. Ingin terbang hanya bersama Ikki"

"Maaf" dan dia tidak tahu hanya kata itu yang terucap. Karena tidak ada yang patut disalahkan dalam drama ini.

Angin berhembus pelan. Memainkan rambut panjang Ringo yang masih berkepang dua, meski telah berantakan. Menghadirkan hawa dingin bagi keduanya. Angin yang –

– mengingatkan Ringo pada Ikki. Tubuhnya menegang, dan Kazu menyadarinya.

Melepas pelukannya, dia berjalan ke depan Ringo, berlutut dengan kaki kirinya. Kedua mata itu saling menatap, dan jemari keduanya saling bertautan – entah sejak kapan.

"_Maukah_ kau menyambut perasaanku? Aku tahu sulit bagi perempuan melupakan cinta pertamanya, Nee-chan memberitahuku. Tapi kau tak harus melupakannya, cukup mengenangnya sebagai seorang yang sangat berarti bagimu, dulu" Karena jika kau tidak _mau_, kau tidak akan pernah _bisa_ menyambut rasa ini.

"T-ta-pi…. Em-mily….."

"Aku tahu dia akan kecewa. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku?" Dia telah mengatakannya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Apapun yang menjadi keputusan Ringo, dia akan menerima. Meski sakit. "Bolehkah aku egois, Ringo?"

"E-en-tahlah, Kazu. A-ku bing-ung" Kebingungannya bertambah ketika dia merasakan remasan di tangannya dan rasa hangat yang perlahan menjalar di hatinya. Bertambah bingung lagi ketika jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya karena senyuman tipis yang diciptakan pemuda yang tak pernah lepas dari topi rajutan, yang menyembunyikan rambut pirangnya, yang entah kenapa saat ini sangat ingin disentuh oleh Ringo. Ringo merasa, wajahnya memanas.

"Kau hanya perlu mencoba berbagi rasa denganku – sedih, kecewa, bahagia. Aku selalu siap memberikan tempatku untuk menampungnya"

Dia terkejut ketika Ringo tiba-tiba melepaskan kaitan jemari mereka dan mendadak berdiri. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika tubuh gadis itu oleng karena ketidakseimbangan kakinya yang masih terpasang AT. Dan Kazu memiliki kecepatan gerak yang tinggi, semua orang tahu. Tak ada lagi jarak diantara kedua tubuh yang berbalut malam itu. Kazu bergerak secepat dia bisa agar Ringo tidak terjatuh. Membuatnya sekali lagi merasakan kehangatan tubuh Ringo dan wangi yang kali ini tercium dengan lebih jelas. Berat tubuh Ringo tertumpu sepenuhnya pada tegap tubuh Kazu.

Lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya erat entah kenapa membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Perlahan lengannya mengalungi leher pemuda yang tengah memeluknya, memantapkan kakinya tuk bisa berdiri atas tubuhnya sendiri, dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap iris yang baru disadarinya berwarna saphire.

Entah siapa yang memulai. Bibir dua remaja itu telah saling bersentuhan. Ciuman mereka makin dalam – basah dan hangat – setelah Kazu meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di belakang leher Ringo, menekan kepala gadis itu pelan. Tak ada yang ingin melepas, hingga udara mulai menipis – yang membuat mereka menjauhkan wajah meski enggan.

"Aku akan mencoba, Kazu"

Pertemuan dua bibir yang kedua kalinya terjadi. Diikuti ciuman-ciuman yang lain; ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya. Dimanapun mereka ingin melakukannya. Dihari-hari selanjutnya yang mereka jalani. Ditempat-tempat lain selain bibir, tentu saja.

**Owari**

Pertama kali di Fandom Air Gear (yang kelihatannya sepi padahal manganya keren). Saya tahu ini aneh, dan pendek -_-

Hanya mengobati ketidakpuasan ending-nya, meski tahu Air Gear bukan manga shoujo.

**thx 4 read****  
****wanna review?**


End file.
